masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
APEX Missions
After the arrival of the Initiative in Andromeda, the recently formed militia in the Nexus begun recruiting anyone, soldier or mercenary, to serve on the front lines in the APEX Strike Teams. Here follows a list of communications related to briefing and debriefing for the missions given by APEX HQ Team. They are related by APEX leader Tiran Kandros and Heleus News Service. Prologue Briefing'|250px]] Breaking News'|250px]] APEX Mission 1 - Drack's Missing Scouts A number of krogan scout patrols have gone missing on a kett-held planet. Their last known position was near Firebase Paradox, a kett base build around Remnant artifacts they've been analyzing and exporting off-planet. We need to fan out and investigate. APEX Mission 2 - Something’s Gone Berserk A kett ship has veered too close for comfort to the Nexus. Intels indicates some of the missing krogan were taken aboard. We need to infiltrate this ship, neutralize the threat, and follow up on the krogan experimentation. The Remnant Investigation Briefing'|250px]] Breaking News'|250px]] APEX Mission 3 - These Beautiful Killer Bots The kett's fascination with the Remnant means that the bases are near important Remnant sites. We need to find out why. APEX Mission 4 - Those alien artifacts aren't for you Scavengers were stealing Remnant artifacts to sell on the black market. The more they took the more the kett came knocking. Not sure why the kett are so interested. We needed to get those back. APEX Mission 5 - Archon's Remnant Fortress Retrieved artifacts gave us the location of a cave network where the Archon keeps a collection of Remnant. In order to gain vital intel, we went there to find out what the Archon was doing with that Remnant tech. Remnant Descent Briefing'|250px]] Breaking News'|250px]] APEX Mission 6 - Chasing The Archon’s Obsession We had intel that the Archon was about to try reactivating a special Remnant prize. We needed to go in and destroy his plan. APEX Mission 7 - Unraveling the Remnant We needed to return to the Archon's favorite dungeon to uncover what he's researching - and find out why this place was so special. APEX Mission 8 - Deeper into the Ruins We needed to follow every lead to uncover the special Remnant tech that Archon believes he has. Roekaar Occupation Briefing'|250px]] Breaking News'|250px]] APEX Mission 9 - Roekaar Occupation A Roekaar cell occupying Firebase Aqua held crucial information. We needed to retrieve it and take out the hostile cell. – Let’s talk about the Roekaar. The Roekaar are angara, but I assure you they are our mutual enemy. They must be confronted and eliminated. I hate the Roekaar, and I want to tell you why: Among my mothers, I had a favorite (most angara do but won’t admit it). I loved my mother Joevett because she was unshakeable and passionate in her beliefs, but she showed more kindness and empathy than anyone I knew. She taught me that empathy was not weakness, but strength. She was also our family’s storyteller. She loved to recount the forgotten stories of Voeld before the Scourge: its massive cities, its technology, its life. Once, she built an instrument from a description in an ancient poem—it looked wrong and played no music. One day, she brought all the siblings and cousins to a mountain so we could throw it over the edge and blast it with shotguns. Laughter was important then. Not long after, the kett took my family. “Scooped them up”, as we say. My mother Joevett wasn’t there that day, so she wasn’t taken—but she was changed forever. You see, the Roekaar prey on survivors like her. A cell recruited her to fight the kett—then the “Milky Way intruders”, and finally… her own people. I came face-to-face with her on the battlefield recently. Resistance vs. Roekaar. My favorite mother looked at me with the kindness and empathy that I remembered… then she shot me. I don’t know what happened to her after that, but at that moment I vowed to fight the Roekaar until Heleus is rid of their hatred and lies. The kind of evil that makes a mother shoot her own son. The kett took my family, but the Roekaar took my heart. We must end them. Evfra out.}} APEX Mission 10 - Chasing Roekaar Intelligence The Roekaar on Firebase Aqua transmitted the key intel to an occupied outpost on Voeld. We needed to intercept it before it was disseminated to all Roekaar combatants. APEX Mission 11 - Don’t Go Looking for Trouble The Roekaar transmission caught the attention of a particular kett commander - and Firebase Aqua was in trouble. The Call From Inside Briefing'|250px|center]] APEX Mission 12 - The Call From Inside We believe an intruder accessed our equipment inside Firebase Magma to trace a signal. Surveillance indicates it's a damn Batarian! We should investigate. APEX Mission 13 - Unknown Connections The search for the second Batarian pirate leads to an abandoned Kett tower. We'll send a distress signal from there. Careful though, there's outlaw camps nearby. APEX Mission 14 - Hiding in plain sight A Kett ship answered the call and the Batarian we're looking for is in the pilot's chair. Unfortunately, local outlaws have caught on that something's up. Along For The Ride APEX Mission 15 - Along For The Ride The outlaws damaged the Batarian-piloted vessel. We'll have to collect salvage from another Kett ship to repair it. APEX Mission 16 - Roadside Assistance We’ve brought the Batarian-piloted vessel to the Firebase Derelict for repairs, but the Remnant are going crazy here for some reason. APEX Mission 17 - Stepped On The Anthill Firebase Derelict and Firebase Paradox are swarming with Remnant. We can't guarantee the Batarians' safety until we solve this mess. Unstoppable Force APEX Mission 18 - Unstoppable Force Outlaw looters have seized a firebase. At your discretion, APEX, this is a prime opportunity for field-testing the Juggernaut." APEX Mission 19 - Destroy radiation weapon "We've equipped you with additional shields to survive the radiation levels, but you must be cautious." APEX Mission 20 - Disable purge weapon Remnant are dismantling our firebase with an unknown technology that also destroys organic matter. Stop them. APEX Mission 21 - Immovable object We need you to hold the firebase while the rescue vehicle is delayed. Signs Of Life APEX Mission 22 - Signs Of Life Remnant are unusually active in the old Archon's ruins. We've been contacted by a specialist Artificer who insists we investigate. APEX Mission 23 - The Pulse We have little Remnant expertise, but before the Artificer went AWOL, she claimed that something was different about these. We need to rescue her. APEX Mission 24 - Hearts Of Iron The Artificer is hell-bent on salvaging tech from Remnant Progenitors. She seems convinced they are too purpose-built to counteract APEX technology. APEX Mission 25 - Ambush The Enemy We'll attract an enemy commander's attention and steal their valuable intel. In Need Of Heroes APEX Mission 26 - In Need Of Heroes Firebase Zero is under siege by kett forces. With limited supplies, we need you to hold out while we mobilize our most decorated operatives. APEX Mission 27 - Deal With The Devil We don't know what the kett offered rebel groups on the furthest fringes of the cluster, but now we've got twice the problem we had before. We need the best. APEX Mission 28 - Enemy Of My Enemy Kett are hunted on sight in Kadara, and a pirate captain is leveraging this for some unlikely allies. We can't afford to let outlaw numbers swell with kett. APEX Mission 29 - The Evil Voice Someone or something appears to be manipulating a significant number of Remnant and is using this to control warring factions on the fringe. Recover Failed Mission Data APEX Mission 30 - Recover Failed Mission Data An APEX squad fell before completing their mission. You must finish what they started. APEX Mission 31 - Disarm High Alert We can't finish the joint operation while the enemy is on high alert. This mission is short, but incredibly dangerous. APEX Mission 32 - Investigate Signal Disruption We need to re-establish contact with our Firebase. Be careful. You could be walking into a deadly situation. APEX general missions APEX Missions These missions can be performed by APEX Strike Teams or with a group in Multiplayer. Unlike any other APEX Missions, Platinum difficulty Missions can only be performed by the Multiplayer mode. Bronze '''Acquire enemy research:' An enemy group is performing medical research that's yielded some promising and dangerous results. Infiltrate the facility and get us that research. Celebratory mission: A special mission, available for a limited time for a special occasion. Distract enemy forces: We need the enemy to pay attention to something other than our planned activity. Hit them as loudly as possible to draw their attention so that we can deploy forces covertly. False flag operation: We've got intel about bad blood between multiple hostile groups in the area, and we'd like to encourage that. Take out one group and leave evidence to incriminate another. Investigate weapon reports: We've heard rumors of enemy forces moving weapons through the area. Hit the enemy base and find out what they're moving, and where. Recover supplies: We've located wreckage that can be salvaged for useful supplies. Send a team to recover what they can. Silver Clear an escape route: Friendly forces are trying to escape enemy pursuit. Clear them a path, and discourage the enemy from coming after them. Delayed evacuation: We need to hold the firebase while the rescue vehicle is delayed. Eliminate arms smuggler: We need a team to eliminate a target that's smuggling arms to a nasty outlaw group. Gather Intel: Dispatch a team to hack an enemy transmitter we recently located and relay relevant intel discovered. Locate and remove comm taps: Enemy operatives planted taps to monitor a number of our comms. We need a team to find and remove those devices. Recover the artifact: Rumors of a significant Remnant artifact have surfaced. Send a team to investigate and recover anything they find. Gold Clear a supply route: Enemy forces are threatening an important supply route. Clear our people a safe path. Eliminate enemy saboteurs: We recently lost several supply stations to enemy saboteurs. Unfortunately for them, we located their base. Get in there and take the down. Gather resources: We received intel on a hidden cache of resources. Send a team to recover it-we need every advantage we can get. Locate new resources: We've got reports of valuable mineral resources in a area with hostile activity. Find out if the enemy is sitting on anything we want, and make the think twice about how much they want it. Protect embedded informant: An informant embedded in our enemy's forces thinks she's been discovered. Take out the team she's with while she extracts safely off-site. Platinum Investigate a possible trap: We've picked up some leaked intel that looks too good to be true. Investigate the lead and be ready for an enemy ambush. Obtain tech prototype: We've heard reports of a valuable new tech prototype in the area. Investigate the facility and obtain that prototype. Perform a surgical strike: An enemy facility is currently blocking our strategic plans. We need it destroyed quickly and quietly. Recover stolen power generators: Hostile forces stole power generators that one of our colony sites depends on for survival. Hit them hard and get our allies the supplies they need to keep the lights on. Retake an occupied facility: One of our key facilities was taken by enemy forces, costing us supplies and intel. Retake the facility before the enemy can lock it down. Strike Teams Missions Unlike the previous APEX missions, these missions can only be performed by APEX Strike Teams. Bronze Delay ship launches: Hostile forces are planning to launch several ships that could threaten our operations. Keep those ships from launching until our forces are ready to fight them. Destroy enemy warships: Enemy warships have been wreaking havoc in the area. Ground those ships before they can do any more damage. Eliminate hazardous materials: We've got reports of hazardous materials at one of our facilities. Dispose of them safely so we can retake the location. Identify enemy loadouts: We need to determine whether hostile forces intend to capture one of our installations or destroy it entirely. Hit their supply base and identify the loadout of their heavy weapons. Measure enemy response: We're planning a large operation and need to know response time and strength of our targets. Poke the hornet's nest and report on their reactions. Identify the spy: We have reason to believe one of our people is giving intel to the enemy. Hit an enemy communication center and get us a name. Obtain dead-drop data: An agent embedded among enemy forces left us vital intel at a dead drop. Locate and retrieve it before enemy troops discover the drop. Protect engineering personnel: An engineering team is en route to a critical mission, and we believe the mission site and take out any hostiles before the team arrives. Protect sensitive equipment: Sensitive equipment vital to terraforming and colonization efforts is at risk of falling into enemy hands. Protect it at all costs. Sabotage the enemy: We've spotted a large enemy force with gaps in their security. Sneak in and take out their supplies to leave them vulnerable. Silver Disrupt enemy communication: Sensors detected transmitter that's relaying enemy communications. Dispatch a team to disable it. Eliminate the traitor: One of our people turned traitor and is working with hostiles forces. Hunt him down and take him out before he does any more damage. Establish anti-ship batteries: To utilize a potential site, we need to secure it against enemy bombardment. Secure the facility so we can establish anti-ship batteries. Intercept enemy data: Intel says data on enemy combat plans is en route to a key adversary. Send a team to keep that data from reaching its target. Investigate facility: We received reports of a new facility, and it's not clear who is running or what their goal is. Investigate and determine if the facility presents a threat. Scout the unknown: Sensors detected a potentially valuable new area. Assemble a discovery team and dispatch them to investigate. Obtain encryption key: We've been unable to break the enemy's recent encryption protocols. Hit their listening post and obtain an encryption key before they can destroy their own data. Obtain mining locations: The enemy is in possession of detailed mining locations. Hit their operations center and get us those sites. Protect the outpost: Outlaws are harassing one of our outposts. Send in a team to protect it until we can establish permanent defenses. Punish killers: Enemy forces recently targeted a small unarmed ship and killed all aboard. Send them a message about what happens to people who kill unarmed civilians. Sabotage weapons shipment: Hostile forces are set to receive a major weapons shipment. Take out the enemy team and stop that weapons shipment from reaching its destination. Sabotage enemy operations: Hostile forces are resisting our attempts to gain a foothold in the area. Hit their base and sabotage their operations while we prepare an offensive. Gold Disrupt enemy movements: The enemy is moving troops through a key area. Disrupt their activities to open some holes in their defenses. Disrupt enemy supplies: Hostile forces are putting pressure on our people. Take out their supply line to give our troops room to breathe. Establish a listening post: Our planned surveillance operations are blocked by the presence of an enemy base near our ideal site. Take out that base and give us a hiding place. Establish a supply depot: Our efforts have been stymied by a supply shortage. We need you to take an enemy facility and convert it to a supply depot we can use. Investigate unknown signals: Unknown signals are interfering with our communications in the area. Check the origin coordinates, find the source, and shut it down if hostile. Obtain prototype schematics: Rumors are circulating about schematics for a new prototype based on Remnant tech, and we need to investigate. Get into the targeted research facility and find out if the rumors are true. Recover stolen habitation data: Enemy forces stole our data on possible habitation sites, then corrupted our local copies. Hit their site and get us that data back. Search and destroy: Enemies were reported in the area. Hunt them down! Uncover enemy plans: The enemy has been quiet lately, and it's likely that they're planning something. Hit one of their listening posts and pull intel on upcoming plans. See Also *Strike Teams *APEX HQ *APEX Missions website *APEX HQ website Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Multiplayer (Mass Effect: Andromeda) Category:Background